


A Very Haikyuu Halloween!!

by ashleymaeeeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime x reader, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Halloween, Halloween, Multi, anime one shot, haikyuuoneshots, haikyuuxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleymaeeeee/pseuds/ashleymaeeeee
Summary: Happy Halloween! From our fellow Haikyuu players to you! Heart this story to get some fabulous stories thoughout this October!





	1. Oikawa Tooru

**((Let me know your thoughts at the end!(: ))**  
  
You wandered around Aoba Johsai while helping the planning committee put up posters around the halls. These posters got you excited, these posters were what you waited for all year. It’s finally Halloween, your favorite holiday and you could barely wait the two weeks till then. The posters were for a haunted house that they planned to set up in the school’s gymnasium this year. Last year, they had put it outside on one of the fields but it ended up raining and ruining some of the props, so they decided to be more safe than sorry and host it inside. Not that it really mattered to you, a haunted house is still a haunted house.

Skipping around the halls, you were down to your last few posters when you felt an arm wrap around your waist. “Hmmm.” The smooth velvety voice of your boyfriend’s hummed out. He rested his chin on your shoulder as he continued. “A haunted house hmmm? You plan on going?”

“Of course I do, you idiot.” You chuckled out while taping up the third to last poster in your hands.

“Mmmm.” He hummed out again and pecked you on the cheek. “Guess I’ll go, you don’t have to twist my arm. I’ll be the knight in shining armor to protected you from those wretched ghouls and monsters.”

You blinked your eyes a few times before twisting in his grip and looking at his face. “Tooru… You hate scary movies… How are you supposed to protect me from anything?” You snickered out slightly. This boy always blew your mind, trying to be macho and after three years of dating, he’s still trying to impress you.

“Nnh, nnh, nnhhh. These arms right here,” He spoke as he squeezed gently around your waist, “are going to protect my beautiful girlfriend.” He gave you a breathtaking smile before locking his lips on yours.

“If you think you can do it, then be my knight.” You gave him a knowing smirk. He’s going to cry like a baby.

The weeks leading up to the haunted house went by in a flash, much to your approval. You were currently in the bathroom at school cleaning up the makeup you were wearing for your costume. Finishing up the last touch-ups, you gave a quick smile at yourself and marched proudly out of the bathroom.

“Looking good, my princess.” Oikawa slipped an arm around your waist as you both started walking through the halls to the gymnasium.

“Tooru, I’m not dressed up as a princess, silly.” You gave him a playful tap on the chest.

“Doesn’t matter what your dressed up as, or what day it is. Your lounging around in your sexy sweats, princess. Bundled up in clothing upon clothing for the cold, princess. Wrapped in a blanket with puffy eyes and a runny nose, princess. Anything you do or any day it is, princess.” He gently was rubbing your side as he spoke, running blood quickly through your veins, painting your cheeks with a blush.

“Oh my gosh, Tooru, stop being so cheesy.” Your voice sounded small as you looked to the floor with your pink face.

“Y/N? Does my outfit look like it has cheese on it?” He gasped playfully.

“No, but I do see a bit of an idiot hidden.” You returned the playful tone.

“Ooooph.” Oikawa brought his free arm to his chest and acted like he was in pain. “My heart.”

“Tooru, you’re ridiculous.” You shook your head as you both finally approached the gym. “Are you ready to try and not die?” A mischievous grin was prominent on your face.

“Yes, Knight Tooru is here to protect his princess from harm by any means necessary.” He gave a matter-of-fact nod as he handed… wait… Kentarou was handing out tickets? “Mad Dog?! What are you doing here taking my money?”

“It’s my detention. Now just shut up and give me your money.” He huffed out as he snatched the bills from Oikawa’s hand.

“Now, anywhere but this scenario right now, you’d be viewed as a criminal Mad Dog, stealing my money out of my hands.” Oikawa spoke as he tilted his head, looking at the now heated blonde.

“Oh, don’t you start. Just go, go inside.” He growled out as he handed you the stubs instead of Oikawa. You gave him a small smile and rolled your eyes at Oikawa.

Oikawa put his hands up and proceeded to walk through the doors to the gym. You both were met with 2 curtain doors, one on your left and the other on the right. There was a warning sign above one, definitely to show that this one was scarier than the other. “So, which one do you want to go in?” You asked your boyfriend as you were slightly pulling to the warning door.

“Well, this one of course.” He pointed to the one you wanted. Warning. “I can’t pansy out on the easy course when my dignity is on the line.” He grabbed your hand with his and proceeded to bring you towards the darkness.

Pushing aside the curtain with his free hand, we were completely submerged in the dark, with only faint faint lights that coated the walkway. You brought your hand that was free up across your chest to grab onto his arm. You felt him shift as if he was puffing out his chest while walking his girlfriend protectively aside him.

“Don’t worry Y/N. I’ve got you.” He whispered down into your ear just as something started cackling in Tooru’s side making him jump against your side and you tried muffling a laugh. “S-s-see. It’s a good thing I was on this side of you. You could have gotten eaten.”

“Gotten eaten?” You kept you laugh stifled.

As you further into the depth of the ‘house’, creatures of the night started to become illuminated. You could see silhouettes of werewolves, bats, zombies, ghouls and witches. Cauldrons and broomsticks were shown on the right of you and more bats on strings dropped out of the ceiling, causing Tooru to squeak.

“Awh baby, are you going to be alright?” You asked as you felt his grip tighten against your hand and it felt like he was beginning to shrivel up.

“Yes.” He spoke but not as if to convince you, but to try and convince himself. “Let’s just hurry up and get out of heRREEE!” He screamed as one of the werewolves on his side jumped out and put its’ claws in front of his face.

To be fair, that kind of scared you, but it was probably mainly Oikawa’s scream that helped that. You started to giggle slightly, not to make fun of Oikawa but because that’s what you do when things become scary, thrilling, you start laughing. With the more jump scares and slight touching of the legs, your heart beat started to race and you were becoming more and more excited for what was going to be happening around each corner.

You dragged Oikawa around since his legs began to stiffen from fright. “Hey, Oikawa.” A deep voice appeared behind you making a shiver go up his back. “Boo.” The voice spoke directly in his ear and he jumped forward, dragging you along and throwing you in front of him as protection.

“Tooru!! That’s not what you’re supposed to do!” You yelled and laughed at the scared little boy. “You’re supposed to be my shield!” Your laughter brought tears to your eyes and you could hear the voice start laughing themselves before slipping away passed the curtains.

“I-i-i-…” Oikawa started to shake as he spoke, his grip on your shoulders was tightening but not to a point where it brought any pain. “O-okay. Let-t’s go.” He turned you by your shoulders and pushed you into the semi-light abyss. More things popped out and it wasn’t until you were at the end that you were ripped from Oikawa’s grip. “Wh-wh-whaat. Y-y/n???” His voice started to get higher when your presence disappeared and left him all alone in the dark. “Y/N!” His voice started to quiver.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi had a hand clasped over your mouth to silence you while slightly chucking. “It’s alright, it’s just me.”

“Oh my god Iwa. You’re going to give poor Tooru a heart attack.” You spoke as you gently pried his hand from your mouth.

“Yeah, but it’ll be funny right?” You could hear a devilish tone come from your schools’ ace.

“AHHHK!” You heard him scream a few feet away from your current hiding spot, your poor baby. “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. I’m going to die.” You could hear him whispering to himself and you couldn’t help but giggle slightly at his scaredness.

“I’m going to go save my boyfriend.” You whispered to Iwaizumi who sighed in defeat.

“Okay, fineeeee.”

You popped out from your spot and gently tapped Oikawa’s shoulder and you felt him jump. “It’s okay, it’s just me.” You spoke softly and he grabbed you in for a hug.

“Oh my god, Y/N. Don’t fucking do that.” He sounded scared and really worried that it slightly broke your heart that he was so freaked out.

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay. We’re basically at the end. We’ll be fine.” You brought your hand up to run it through his hair. You were having so much fun, the thrill of scares and darkness mixed with creepy music was something you loved, but with Oikawa on the other hand, he was so freaking scared that you felt a bit bad.

He gave out a relieving sigh. “Okay, let’s go.” But the second he was about the let go of his hold on you, a huge ass spider had jumped its’ way out of the curtains smack dap in front of Oikawa. He screamed again but this time, since his nerves were sky high, he ended up jumping into your arms. Literally. You had your boyfriend in your arms basically bridal style and you wobbled a bit trying to adjust to this weight that was literally thrown into your arms.

“T-Tooru.” You spoke in slight shock that you were holding him but suddenly burst out in laughter. “It’s okay baby. I’ve got you.” You continued laughing as his breathing in your arms was fast.

“I-i-I, let me down.” He spoke shyly as you gently placed his feet back on the ground.

“Oh my, is this quite the experience.” You shook your head still laughing but not as loud as before.

“Oh shut up. I knew I shouldn’t have come in here.” He pouted and mopped at his scaredness as you exited the curtains and was welcomed by light and other people who had made it out of the haunted house. Oikawa was looking down to the side, his face flushed.

“Tooru.” You spoke as you pulled on his arm stopping him. “Thank you for saving me in there.” You smiled up at him as his head turned towards yours with a confused expression. “I would have been scared in there without you by my side. You really are my knight in shining armor.” You went on your tip toes and pecked him softly on the lips before giving him that smile that melted him from his core out.

“Well, like I said.” His demeanor seemed to go back to normal. “I’ll protect you from harm by any means necessary.” He gave you one of his smiles as well as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in as close as he could and brought his lips down to yours for a longer kiss.

This scared man was yours and you wouldn’t have it any other way, you thought as you smiled into the kiss. Once you broke away, you looked up at him only to notice Iwaizumi right behind him and you shook your head, chuckling to yourself as you backed away about a foot.

“What are you laughing at?” He spoke, but just as he did, Iwa grabbed his waist with his hands quickly and yelled “Boo” in his ears. This made him scream like a little girl, and the look on his face was priceless that you wish you were able to take a picture.

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi was laughing hard, losing breath, “I got a new one! Scaredykawa!” He continued to laugh his ass off.

“Oh my god Iwa, I'm going to murder you and make it look like an accident.” Oikawa turned around to face his best friend with a red face.

You shook your head, laughing at the best boyfriend you could have ever asked for.


	2. Iwaizumi Hajime

((Let me know your thoughts at the end!(: ))

Iwaizumi’s P.O.V

“Come on Iwa.” My best friend cried out. “Just come trick or treating with me.”

I shook my head, this was the fifth time this month that he had asked you. “No. It’s childish. Just like you Kiddiekawa.” My voice was low and blunt.

“Oh come onnnnnn. It’s just for tomorrow night.” Oikawa was pleading with me.

“Oikawa, we’re 18, I’m not going out trick or treating around children with your childish ass.” I continued to bounce the volleyball on the ground that I had in my hand. He can be so childish sometimes that it was quite annoying. Halloween was coming up and every year, he tried to get me to go with him. I think the last time I went was when we were 14. So, I sure as hell wasn’t going at 18.

“But trick or treating is so much fun, please Iwaaaaaa, go with me.” He had a light grip on my arm and I wiggled him off about to say something.

“Hey, Oikawa.” Our manager entered the gym right beside us. Y/N was fiddling with a pen in her fingers as she clutched a clipboard with the other. I could feel my heart begin to speed up ever so slightly but that didn’t surprise me much anymore since it had been happening since 2nd year. “Heard you were talking about trick or treating. I’ll go with you if you didn’t mind.” She commented, her voice sounding a sweet as honey.

“Really Y/N?!” Oikawa’s eyes lit up and a huge smile plastered itself on his face. “That’s great! I would love that! It’ll be with my nephew too if that’s alright?”

“Yeah of course! That’ll be so much fun!” Her eyes lit up like the sunlight on a gorgeous Sunday morning. I could feel a tick appearing on my forehead as I watched them being all buddy buddy with each other and it sparked jealousy within my veins.

“I’ll go.” I spoke out roughly, looking down at the floor with a frown on my face.

“Woah, seriously Iwa?! Yes!” Oikawa was now jumping with happiness.

“Yes, yes, Bakakawa. Now, let’s get to practice. They’re waiting for us.” I rolled my eyes and walked away, but on the inside, I felt filled with joy. I mean, it’s not… but I can pretend it’s a date, right? Oikawa will more than likely be walking closer with Takeru, so I’ll take the spot next to Y/N. I nodded slightly as I thought about tomorrow night. For the first time in a while, I was looking forward to something.

Practice went by fast and I found it to finally be the next night and just like I imagined it, I was walking beside Y/N with Oikawa up with Takeru. We had walked to Y/N’s house to pick her up and when she came to the door, I had to try my best to hide my attraction. She was dressed up as a cat, a very sexy cat I might add. Black shiny tights with a tight black shirt that went straight across her chest to her arms, leaving her shoulders and collarbone exposed. Her makeup was done so that she had a lined effect on her eyes that came in by her nose and winged out on the sides with her nose blackened and with whiskers sprawling across her cheeks. Her hair was up in a messy bun with her bangs poofed up backwards being held down by a headband with cat ears.

Meanwhile, I wasn’t dressed up at all… I was just wearing my green jacket over my grey hoodie with black jeans on…

I had to look to the side to keep from staring at her and her beauty, no way I want to come off as creepy by gawking at her, but I couldn’t help my side glances at her as we walked up and down streets. She had a smile on her face the whole time that, aside it being a bit chilly out, had warmed my insides.

“Look at house much candy that house gave me!” Takeru ran onto the side walk and showed everyone the bag filled with various candies from that house that was in front of us.

“Seems like that’s the best house so far!” Y/N’s angelic voice chimed out as she knelt down looking around his bag.

His smiled beamed up at her and… what… was this jealously I was feeling towards a little kid? “OOOhh! Uncle Tooru! I want to go in there!” Takeru threw me out of my thoughts and was jumping up and down as he pointed to a house that had a pretty good-sized line out front.

“That looks like it’s a haunted house. See how the line is leading to the garage?” Oikawa pointed down the driveway and we noticed people going in one end and coming out the other.

His eyes widened with excitement. “Yes, yes, yes.” He bounced up and down as he grabbed Oikawa’s hand and led him down the driveway, leaving Y/N and I alone.

I didn’t know what to say, how to say anything so I just stayed quiet as I watched the two of them stand in line.

“Iwaizumi?” My heart fluttered when I heard her say my name and I could only hmmm out, unsure of how my voice would sound. “That looks fun, doesn’t it?” Her voice spoke out with about the same excitement as Takeru’s.

I turned my head and looked at her and she was looking at me. I could feel a bit of heat approaching my face and she gave me a smile, tilting her head slightly. “Do… uh… do you want to go in with me?” Unknown words came out of my mouth, did I really just say that?

“Really Iwaizumi? I’d love that. Let’s go!” She grabbed my upper arm and dragged me along with her which she didn’t really have to do… I’d follow her any way. Unfortunately, when we had gotten in line, she’d let go of my arm.

The both of us stood in line for about 10 minutes before we got to the curtains to the makeshift haunted house. Oikawa and Takeru had gone in about 2 minutes before us and they hadn’t come out yet, so it must be a long twisty turny haunted house or one of them had gotten scared and can’t move, which I am so betting on that being Oikawa.

Before I could see the both of them exit, we had made out way inside. There was light around but it was only to illuminate certain attractions they had for horror purposes. I was walking through with my hands in my pocket, looking at all the decorations and hearing screams coming from people up ahead. We might slight conversation, only really talking about volleyball and the upcoming scrimmages she was able to set up for the team.

“I think with how Oikawa is setting you guys up and working with your abilities, the scr-aahh!” Midsentence there was a noise that came out of a witch dummy that was mechanically stirring a stick in a cauldron and suddenly Y/N was in my arms. My eyes widened at the sudden close presence and thankfully it was dark enough that she wouldn’t be able to see that my face was as red as a tomato. “Oh my.” She breathed out surprised and ended it with a small chuckle as she backed away from me, much to my dismay. “Sorry about that. I frighten a tad easily.”

Hearing her laugh, I couldn’t help but smile a bit at her. “It’s alright.” I looked down at the ground, this would be a good chance… “Hey, Y/N.” I continued after I heard her hum out. “Do you wanna hold my hand?” I asked, trying to subside my nervousness as I brought up my hand to the side of her.

A hint of a smile appeared on her lips as she nodded and knitted her fingers in between mine and brought our arms down swinging them slightly as we moved along the maze. I was heating up with the feeling of her skin touching my own. The way she made me feel was something else, something no one else as ever made me feel and I didn’t want to stop feeling it. I tightened my grip on her hand and pulled her in slightly closer to me, walking along side by side with our shoulders touching.

“Are you having fun tonight?” Her voice spoke out as she turned to look at me.

“Oh uh… yeah. Actually, I am a lot.” I took my free hand and brought it up to my neck and scratched it a bit.

“I’m glad.” She spoke happily. “You didn’t seem all that interested in going at all that I was afraid when you said yes that you’d be miserable.”

“Well…” I thought hard about telling her the truth, thinking about how she is our manager and that I don’t want to put her in an awkward state. But then again… she is the one who unhesitatingly took my hand. “To be honest… the only reason I came out here was beca-“

“AGHK!”

“Oh my god! Let’s get out of here!” A loud scream and a yell cut off my sentence as the people who were just feet behind us ran past the both of us but not without bumping us roughly into a wall.

I threw my hands out fast to the sides of Y/N and used them to prop myself up so I wouldn’t crush her. “Are… are you okay?” I asked her, not moving from my spot. I looked down at her startled gaze and could feel myself melting from the inside out.

Her face was so close to mine, so close that I could just…

Just…

I felt a warmth invade my lips as I landed mine on top of hers. While I was in the midst of my thoughts about being so close, I had unconsciously leaned in to her and closed my eyes. She didn’t hesitate at all to start moving her lips against mine and a spark inside me had erupted. I slid my arms from propping myself up to wrapping one around her lower waist and the other gently grabbing the back of her head. I wrapped her in close as I felt her mumble a tiny happy moan against my lips. How was this happening, how was I kissing the girl I had such intense feelings for? In my head, I thanked those assholes for pushing me into her, as much as I wanted to chase them and hit them and make them apologize to Y/N, the situation I was now in, I wouldn’t trade for any other thing.

Strangers paid no mind to us and walked out of the nearby exit, but I didn’t have the strength to pull away from her. I didn’t want this moment to end, trapping her in my arms, feeling her push into the kiss with her being. In time though, she had pulled back slightly, breaking us both from our embrace. “Iwa…” She breathlessly spoke my name in a way that was like a new melody to my ears.

“Yes… Y/N…” I spoke back to her with the same breathlessness.

She gave a small smile while looking down to the ground. “We should head out, they’ve been waiting a while for us.”

I blinked a few times before remembering about the other two. “Oh, yeah.” I cleared my throat out before gesturing for her to lead the way out of the garage.

Scanning the driveway, we noticed Oikawa and Takeru sitting on the curb by the road. Making our way over there, we stopped and waited for them to stand up.

“That was fun!” Takeru bounced like he was before. Damn, kid’s got a lot of energy.

“Yeah.” Oikawa chuckled. “It really was.” He glanced over to us two and scrunched his eyebrows. “Why is there black across the side of your nose and all over your upper cheek?” Oikawa wondered as he tilted his head, looking at my nose.

My face went red and my eyes widened. “O-o-oh, that? Yeah. I ran into one of the props. Must have been something on that.” I averted my eyes and looked to the side. Great.

I gave out a heavy sigh before trying to rub it off with the inside of my jacket, but who knows if I actually got everything. “Here.” I heard Y/N’s voice speak up. “Let me help with that.”

I turned slowly, to see her doing the same thing I was doing. She had her sleeve curled around her thumb and but then dabbed it lightly on her tongue as she raised her thumb towards my cheek. My heart jumped a few beats as I felt her rubbing the black off my face. “How about my nose?” She whispered out. “Any of that smudged as well?”

This time she looked to the side and I saw a slight brightened pink upon her cheeks making me involuntarily smile as I shook my head. “Not at all. You’re still beautiful as always.” Those words just seemed to slip out of my mouth and I froze for a second before coughing out a bit and scratching my neck. “Oh, guys, did you see a set of assholes running out of there? They ran into us.” I asked, even though I wouldn’t trade that moment, I was still mad that they had run into us without apologizing.

“I don’t know, we didn’t see anyone running.” Takeru spoke as he pulled a kitkat out of his pumpkin and Oikawa just shrugged. (Yeah. It was them.)

“Hmmm…” That’s frustrating, but then again, I should learn to just let go of things like that, it’s too crowded around here anyway. Oikawa and Takeru proceeded to lead the way in front of Y/N and I. We were walking side by side, but a little closer than the beginning of the night. I glanced down to the side at our slightly swinging arms and up to her face, noticing a small smile upon her lips as she swiftly glanced back at me.

She let out a small chuckle and then I felt her warm fingers graze my own and I took no time in smoothly grabbing them, wrapping them in my own. Her smile got bigger and she brought her arm over her front and grabbed onto my arm and snuggled up to my side. “I’m so glad I came out tonight.” I whispered out, low enough for only Y/N to hear, or so I thought.

She let out a small breath. “So am I.” She tightened her grip on both my arm and hand putting a small skip in her step which made me smile.

Up ahead, Oikawa had a small smirk on his lips as he leaned down to Takeru and stuck his hand out for a high five from his nephew.


	3. Kuroo Tetsurou

**((Let me know your thoughts at the end!(: ))**   
  


“Why did I agree to come to this party…” You sighed out softly as you were being dragged around by your best friend, B/F/N. It was Halloween night and you were at this party that someone from the Fukuroudani volleyball team was hosting. Everyone was dressed up, or… well… some of the girls were barely dressed but you tried to pay no mind to basically everything showing. You, however, was dressed up pretty weakly, sporting just some Walmart brand witches costume. The dress came up to just a little above your knee and your chest was shown slightly but they weren’t giggling all over the place like these other girls. You had a tiny witches hat on that was attached to a headband and you had your hair down and wavy with little to no makeup.

“Come on Y/N, you want a drink? I can grab you one from the kitchen.” B/F/N was trying to get you to drink, everyone had one in their hand, be it beer or a hard lemonade.

“Oh, I don’t know. You know how I don’t like drinking at… like… all.” You let out a rough sigh as your head turned to where a holler was heard. Your eyes landed on none other than the ace of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou, your life long crush. “Jesus, great.” You rolled your eyes at the group of volleyball boys from your school. Of course he would be here… All dressed up and there was Kuroo, looking sexy as ever in a modern archer type outfit. It was tight and had pockets everywhere with a bow strapped to his back. There also were a few volleyball players from Fukuroudani that you recognized like Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji and Yamato Sarukui.

Kuroo has been a pretty close friend to you, not as close as Kenma or Bokuto, but when you would see each other around the halls, conversation flowed easily between the two of you. Your crush started somewhere in year 2. At the beginning of year two, your parents had moved from Sendai all the way down to Tokyo due to your fathers job moving. So that meant transferring from Shiratorizawa to Nekoma High and it ended up with you being put in class 3-5, the same as Kuroo Tetsurou, sat right next to him.

You made small conversation with him in class, asking back and forth about certain questions that seemed to stump you. You never really attended many of the volleyball games at Shiratorizawa so seeing how you were at a new school, you didn’t attend the games there at all. That was until Kuroo asked you to go and see the team. But little did you know that deep down, he really just wanted you to go see him.

During one of the games, they were neck and neck with Ubugawa, going into a third set and the score was 24-25 with Ubugawa in the lead. You were on the edge of your seat the entire time, especially towards the end of the second set when Ubugawa took the set. Kuroo was up to serve, he dribbled the ball a few times before looking up into the bleachers and his nervous eyes landed right on yours. The feeling of him looking at you in this moment sent heat coursing through your veins. You mustered up the will to tilt your head to the side and give him an encouraging thumbs up. He gave you a sly smile as his confidence skyrocketed. He threw up the ball and slammed it down, sending it over the net and slapping the corner of the court.

25-25. The crowd erupted with cheers, yourself included as you jumped up and clasped your hands. “Way to go Kuroo!!” Your heart was racing with both excitement and fear. He flashed his Cheshire grin up at you and your heart raced even more as you blushed to the side. And that was it, that was the moment your friendship towards that Cheshire Cat turned into a crush. They ended up winning the match and you ran down the bleachers and onto the court after they shook hands and thanked everyone for the game.

“That was great you guys!” You ran down next to the team, next to Kuroo who in turn ended up grabbing you by the waist and spinning you in the air. You sent out a trail of giggles as he set you down but he quickly released you, himself feeling heat and embarrassment at what he just did but you didn’t think anything of it as he turned to his team and cheered.

So little by little turned into a lot by a lot of your feelings developing for him but you suppressed them and thought about how your friendship at this time was more important than potentially ruining it with a crush.

Your thoughts then ceased as your eyes focused on your surroundings again and Yamato seemed to be point at you, or somewhere around you so you decided to just turn around. You didn’t want to draw any attention truly to yourself, seeing as how you went to some effort to blend in costume wise. You continued just to look around, noticing more and more girls with skanky costumes on and a bunch of guys watching them walk away with smirks on their faces. Shaking your head, you kind of just ended up staying where you were waiting for your best friend to come back.

“Well, well, well.” A voice you were far too familiar with spoke up in your ear and your eyes widened. “I think I found the only angel at this party.” His velvet voice spoke out, it took you a few seconds to turn around and just stared at the boy.

Kuroo’s P.O.V

“How have none of these girls here piqued your interest, bro?” Bokuto leaned into my ear so I could hear him over the music.

I just shrugged. “They’re a bit too much for me. They’re trying to hard to get hit on.”

“Hey, Kuroo.” I heard Yamato’s voice speak up. “There’s a cutie over there with (H/C) hair. I caught her looking over here a few moments ago.”

“Okay, and?” I craned my head a bit to see who they were talking about but I could only see the back of her head.

“She’s dressed pretty nice. Although, don’t know why these other girls aren’t good. Considering how damn hot they are and the fact that you’re basically a flirt machine.” Yamato spoke as he eyed girls up and down around the house.

I looked again at the girl. She seemed to just be wearing a generic witches costume, it wasn’t too short, but the dress she had on did show a bit of her legs.

Innocence, something that intrigued me more than girls just throwing themselves at me, so I shrugged and proceeded to walk through the crowd towards the girl that was standing alone. “Well, well, well.” I smoothly spoke out, turning on my flirt. “I think I found the only angel at this party.” I stuck my arm out and leaned it against the wall near her shoulder and spoke in her ear. She turned around slowly after a few seconds and my face flushed. Oh my god. It was F/N L/N from my school. What the hell guys… then again, I can’t get mad at them… No one but Kenma knows about my feelings towards her and how desperately I wanted to leave it alone for the sake of being able to continue talking to her. Dammit.

Her eyes were wide as she looked into mine and I could feel my heart racing out of my chest. “K-kuroo?” Her voice was squeaky as she spoke out, shocked and confused.

“Y/N. Um…” I could feel my face heat up as I looked to the side.

A small chuckle escaped from her lips, causing my eyes to flick back up to hers. “How many times have you used that line tonight? I’m sure it’s had a 100 percent success rate coming from you, or did you just want an opinion on it before you try it out?”

My eyes widened a bit, I just actually hit on her and she’s… playing it off as an example? I mean, I can’t really blame her can I… I tended to run pick up lines past her to see what she thought of them, also to try and see what she found charming as well. “Eh, uh, yeah.” I scratched the back of my head, best to just ignore what just happened.

“Well, it would work if you actually tried it on someone who was dressed up as an angel.” She shook her head as she leaned against the wall with me.

I looked at her eyes, and I could feel her pulling me into her just with her beautiful gaze. “Well, it’s easy to mistake your outfit since you’ve always been an angel in my eyes.” Wait, shit.

She blinked a few times and looked taken back, I could see a red crawling up her skin and dusting itself across her cheeks and her mouth hung open ever so slightly due to my surprising words. “Uh…”

Crap, crap, crap. I internally hit myself. How could I mess this up? I don’t want to mess this up. I don’t want to mess up the relationship I have with her over my stupid ass feelings. Great, how could I play this off. Ask her how that was? If that would work on other girls? “I-“

“Did you mean that?” Her breathtaking (E/C) eyes pierced into mine as she questioned that softly. “Or was it just a line?” I couldn’t quite make it out, but that last question seemed to hold some disappointment.

“No, yeah, I just…” Could I be reading this right? Does she want me to mean it? I dropped my head in defeat, oh well… “Yeah, I did mean it.” My word barely came out, but it was enough for her to hear.

All of a sudden, I felt arms wrapping themselves around my waist and Y/N buried her head into my chest. My heart started racing and I was sure as hell that she could hear it, or at least feel the speed of my heartbeat. “Oh Kuroo.” Her face was nuzzled into my chest and her arms tightened their hold. I hesitatingly brought my arms up to wrap them around her shoulders and I could feel her laugh as I did so. She pulled back slightly and looked up at me with her endearing gaze. “I never thought… that would be anything I would hear directed towards me.” Her voice was hopeful, happy as she beamed a smile up towards me.

Something so unexpected such as being told to hit on a random stranger would turn into me confessing my feelings for a girl that held my heart since I first laid eyes on her. “And… I never thought you would… feel the same way.” I breathed out as I brought my hand up to push her hair from her face and behind her ears.

“Of course I would, you stupid cat.” She chuckled out and the sound of her laugh blacked out all the sound around me and I could only focus on her beautiful sound. “Every since that game against Ubuwaga and you held me in your arms.” She smiled at me and it took every fiber of my being to not kiss her, and it seemed like there were enough fibers to overcome the immense urge that pulled me into her.

I took that hand that pushed her hair away and grabbed her cheek, pulling her head up towards mine as I captured her lips finally with my own. Damn, I couldn’t have waited any longer for this.

~~~

“Where’s Kuroo?” Kenma called out sluggishly, pulling his gaze of his DS that he just had to bring to a party.

“HEHEHE, scoring it with some chick over there!” Bokuto hollered out.

Kenma’s gaze landed on his bedheaded best friend as he was locked in an embrace while kissing you. “That’s not just some chick.” He watched in silence and a ghost of a smile formed on his lips as he thought about how his best friend finally grew some balls.


	4. Ukai Keishin

**A/N: Okay, this is like... my all time favorite and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as did writing it! Let me know your thoughts!!((:**  
  
  
Ukai and you have been dating for years, six to be exact. You’d met him during college thanks to your best friend dragging you to some outrageously loud Halloween party. You had walked around for a bit, resorting to sitting outside near the pool that was there, the farthest away you could be from all the intense noises that was going on. You weren’t there alone for long. The tall handsome blonde you now know and love as Ukai Keishin had approached you, a tired look in his eyes.

“Why are you sitting all the way over here alone? The party’s that way.” His voice spoke out and it had captured you, it was a bit gruff but smooth at the same time.

“It’s too loud, it’s getting annoying.” You spoke, bringing your eyes over to his dark brown ones and blinked a few times. “What are you doing over here then, if the party is that way.” You did a slight nod over to the rowdy group of young adults and chuckled softly.

“It’s too loud, it’s getting annoying.” He then spoke, taking your words right from your mouth.

“I…” You scoffed good-humoredly. “Really now?” You tilted your head to the side giving him a small smile. “Well, I guess the next question is, why are you sticking around if you don’t like it?”

“I actually was getting ready to bounce but it’s kind of difficult when it’s your place.” He sighed out, filled with annoyance.

“Well, that kind of sucks for you now, doesn’t it?” You giggled as you stared up at the stranger who seemed defeated at the fact that he was basically stuck here that an idea struck your mind. “Seeing as how I found it loud and annoying as well, how about we leave?” You asked the blonde.

“Like I said, I-“

“With me.” You added on to your question and you looked up at him with a coy expression.

He looked down at you with a bit of shock, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to get out of here, especially if there was some cute (H/C) by his side. “Yeah.” His voice piqued with interest. “Let’s go.” He stuck his hand out for yours and you happily grabbed it, pulling yourself up and then patting off the dirt you had sat in.

That was the night that you had a tight grip on his heart and he couldn’t get enough of you that by the end of that night, he did everything he could to get you to meet with him again. Which, to be fair, he didn’t really have to try that hard.

So now that brought you to present day Halloween, sitting in the house that Ukai had asked you to move in to with him. You were bundled up in a blanket, sitting on the couch with your laptop on your lap, one hand on the keyboard and the other holding a cup of hot chocolate. You were searching around on the web, looking for the perfect outfit for Halloween. Yes, it needed to be p-e-r-f-e-c-t. This was going to be the most special Halloween ever for one HUGE reason, or well, it will be a huge reason in a few more months.

You were two months pregnant. A happy little surprise to you, but one that Ukai had no idea about. In August, you hadn’t really thought anything of it when you had missed your period, it actually was something that had slipped your mind. Not that the both of you were trying for a child, but it wasn’t much of a worry to you both if something like that were to happen. So, come the middle of October and something felt off. You just felt a bit sluggish, you really wanted junk food which was something you rarely craved and not to mention how many times a day you had to run and pee. Taking a pregnancy test a week ago had confirmed your suspicions. Once you knew that it was positive and really close to Halloween, you couldn’t tell him right away. You took this opportunity to try and find a way to surprise him and nothing felt better to you than to dress up, but now you felt stumped as you went through different ideas.

You wanted this to be special, something that he’ll always remember, look back on and feel joy. Well, having a kid should feel like that, but this moment was something you wanted to be dramatic about. But then a genius idea popped into your head, now all you had to do was some research.

The long three days had passed, hiding your plan and the fact that you were pregnant from Ukai was difficult. Every time he was smoking around you, you made up some excuse and left, and certain times you had to run to the bathroom quickly was something that was hard to hide… But the days had passed and you finally did it!

“Hey babe!” You heard your boyfriend yell. “You about ready?! The guys said they’re already at the bar.”

“Yeah! I am just putting the finishing touches on!” You yelled from the bathroom. You were sat on the toilet (lid down), and was writing on a brand-new volleyball. Finishing the words in sharpie, you hurried down the stairs and stood behind your boyfriend who had a hand in the bowl next to the door, fishing out the car keys. “All done!”

Ukai turned around to look at you and then his eyes widened. “Is that… my college volleyball uniform?”

“Yep! I’m a volleyball player for this year!” You boasted slightly as you bounced your ball a few times. “Now let’s go! No making Taki and Shimada wait all night!” You bounced out the door, unable to hide your smile.

“Hey! A round of shots over here bartender!” Shimada yelled out over the semi loud music that filled the bar.

There were decorations hung up everywhere. Flying bats, webs upon webs draped over chairs, tables and ceiling lights and pumpkins galore. People were dressed up as everything you could imagine like vampires, werewolves, zombies, sexy nurses and policewomen as well as shirtless policemen and guys dressed up like Men in Black.

“Thanks dude!” Shimada nodded at the bartender before passing out shots. “Here Y/N.”

“No thanks, I’m all set for now. It’s too early in the night.” You passed on the shot that Shimada tried handing over to you.

“Too early in the night? It’s already 10:30, how late do you plan on staying out Y/N?” Takinoue laughed out as he eyed you a bit suspiciously.

“You never know, and you won’t know if you get drunk too fast.” You laughed back at the two of them and twirled the volleyball in your hands. “But… you know…” Your eyes flicked up to your boyfriend’s face as you stood up, moving away a bit from the bar stool. “Keishin.” You heard him hum as he downed a shot and looked over at you. “Catch.”

“W-woah-what?” He fumbled the ball slightly but captured it in the palm of his hands. “Don’t be throwing volleyballs around in a bar!” He screeched out as he looked at you with shock.

You chuckled as you felt your heart start racing as he slightly played with the ball. “It’s part of my costume.”

He shook his head, “Well, of course it’s part of your costume, you are a volleyball player.”

“Yeah…” You droned out. “There’s also something written on it.”

Ukai furrowed his eyebrows before turning his head slightly to give you a curious side look. “Okay…”

“And you have to read it out loud.” You demanded, receiving an even more curious and confused look.

He brought his gaze down to the volleyball, turning it around and around until he found words printed in sharpie. “This will be the size of my belly in… 28… weeks.” Ukai’s voice got softer and he stared at the ball, unsure of what and how to process this. “Your… belly…” He brought his head up to see you holding your stomach, placing your hands on top of one another.

Takinoue and Shimada both stood there with their hands over their mouths and their eyes were as wide as wide can be as they looked back and forth between the two of you.

“Y/N… You… oh my god, are you pregnant?” His voice sounded small as he started putting all the pieces together. You stood there with a dumb smile plastered on your face as you nodded you head up and down rapidly. “OH MY GOD, WE’RE PREGNANT!” He yelled out got off the stool and he grabbed you up by the waist, planting his lips upon yours and spun you around a few times before putting you down with a wide grin on his face. “How far along?”

“Two months. Surprise.” You chuckled out as your feet landed back on the ground. You noticed him look towards the guys briefly then back at you.

“Well.” He coughed out and shoved both his hands in his pocket. “You’re not the only one with a surprise.” He brought his hands back out of his pockets and one of them held a small velvety black box. He breathed out as he fiddled with the box that was in his hands and your hands traveled up to your mouth, clasping over it gently. “Today… Six years ago on Halloween night, I had met the love of my life. She was sitting all alone on the opposite end of the pool completely distanced from the party and little did I know that by engaging her in light conversation would lead me to wanting to be with her for the rest of my life.”

The speech Ukai was announcing led people close around you both to turn and look. It also didn’t help that he had yelled that you both were pregnant, but the onlookers at the bar were gaining and gaining.

“F/N L/N…” He dropped down to one knee and brought his head up to look into your tear welling eyes. “Would you do me the honor of being my wife in our growing family?” He opened the box to show a gorgeous ring and his eyes were filled with hope and terror as he waited for your response.

The tears that were pooling in your eyes were now spilling over as you nodded your head saying yes repeatedly. He swiftly placed the ring on your finger and instead of standing up to hug you, he had put his hands around the sides of your stomach and showered it in kisses.

“Oh, Y/N. You’re going to make me the happiest father and husband in the entire world.” He finally stood up and grabbed your face, kissing you with the most pleased smile on his face.

You brought your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and you could hear the eruption of cheers from everyone in the bar. Breaking away from the kiss, you were just smiling. Smiling and smiling was all you could do, nothing could contain any of the happiness in your body. “I love you Keishin.”

“And I love you Y/N.”

You turned around, holding the hand with the ring out and the other one planted on your stomach as you squealed to the two men in front of you.

“Double congratulations you guys.” Takinoue hugged you first and the pulled Ukai in by the hand and patted his back. Shimada followed suit.

“So, I take it that you won’t be taking that shot later then.” Shimada started to laugh.

“No, no. I don’t think so. Rain check?” You laughed back.

“You got it.” He replied as he downed down your shot he’d left on the table. “This calls for a celebration!” He cheered out as he passed Takinoue and Ukai a shot.

You stood back and watched the guys, watching your fiancé relish in all the good feelings that were surrounding you both tonight.


	5. Ennoshita Chikara

“Ennnoooo.” You wined as you pushed your boyfriend’s shoulders back and forth. It was about 9:00 in the morning on the Saturday before Halloween and you were trying hard to get him up. “Come on, I don’t want to go shopping alone.”

“Y/N.” He grumbled out, trying to swat you away. “It’s too early. It’s not like the guys are going to get here any earlier than 4. We have plenty of time, I’m tired.”

“But it’s already 9 in the morning, you wouldn’t be so tired if you didn’t stay up half the night editing your video footage.” You folded your arms across your chest. You stared at the brunette lying in bed before sighing loudly. “Fine, I’ll just go alone then.”

You shimmied off the bed only to be stopped not even half a foot away from it. Ennoshita had his arms wrapped around your waist preventing you from moving. “Alright, alright. Give me a few to get ready.” His groggy voice spoke out as he sat up, releasing you and running his slender fingers through his hair.

“Yay!” You piped up and leaned down, giving him a swift kiss on the top of his head. “I’ll write up a quick list!” You spoke as you ran out of the bedroom and pulled out a pad from the drawer in the living room. You put your mouth around the cover of the pen and pulled it out of the cap and jotted down a list of what you’ll need to shop for.

“You haven’t written a list yet?” Ennoishita questioned in a muffled tone, making you imagine him pulling his shirt over his head in the bedroom.

In just a minute, you had already had the list written out. It’s not like you didn’t know what you wanted to get, in the store you just didn’t want to end up forgetting. “Don’t worry, it didn’t take me long at all.” You chuckled and turned around, just in time to see Enno coming out of the bedroom, a hand under his shirt, scratching his stomach while showing off a bit of his midriff and the other hand scratching the back of his head. It was a sight you loved all too much, when it seemed his defenses were down and a tired look laid sexily on his face.

“Alright, we off?” He grabbed a jacket off the coatrack and headed to the door, you nodded in response and followed him out the door.

“Wanna head for a quick breakfast first? I was kind of in the mood for home fries.” You grabbed your wallet purse and closed the door behind you.

“Sure, the diner down the road?” He waited for you to fall instep next to him and he grabbed your free hand with his, lacing his fingers with yours. You beamed up at him and nodded your head rapidly, throwing your purse on your shoulders and grabbed his arm with your arm across your body and walked down the street.

~~~

Breakfast was great as always, but now one bus stop away, you were at the Walmart (or whatever big multipurpose store you have). Now, not to say you don’t like shopping with Ennoshita, you love to because you love spending time with him but as he shops… he can be a little too analytical.

“Okay, so this one is 3.99, but this one is 1.99 and would have twice as much if bought in two, so we’d get more than the single 3.99.” He spoke as he held a package of mini chocolate chips.

You shook your head, chuckling at the brunette. “How about we just buy whatever and get out of here. We still have to set up the house.” You tried prying him away from the chocolate chips and finally, after grabbing two of the smaller packages you were able to get him back on track. He doesn’t realize, but this is why you wanted to leave earlier to shop since he takes hours…

“We have to be efficient with our money Y/N. We’ve got bills coming up on the 1st; rent, electric and the wifi.” He spoke as he yet again, held two differently priced packages of melting chocolate.

“Chikara.” You spoke his name out flatly to get his full attention and he looked at you with shocked eyes. You never used his name regularly even though you’d been dating for 4 years, but that’s just because you love your nickname for him using his last name. Enno. So, you used his first name to get his attention seriously. “I put money aside so we could host this, so don’t worry about bills. Let’s just get what we need and get home so we can set up without rushing.”

He looked up at you with defeat in his eyes. “Fine.” He huffed out.

Finally, after an hour and 10 minutes, we were back home again with all the makings for our party tonight. We invited all of the old Karasuno volleyball team over for a Halloween candy apple making party. You were just really in the mood to make and eat candy apples so when you brought the idea up at one of the Neighborhood Association practices, Noya and Hinata both jumped up excitedly at the idea, leading you to suggesting Ennoshita’s and your apartment for the party.

“Alright, so this box here has all the Fall decorations from last year. We can put the fake pumpkins and squashes around the house. There should be some pinecones in there as well, throw those somewhere.” You spoke as you came around the corner into the living room with a medium sized box.

Ennoshita came over towards you and opened the box, showing an array of decorations of all sorts and sizes. “Doesn’t matter where it goes?” He spoke as he picked up a pumpkin.

“No, just decorate.” You smiled and leaned over the box and pecked him on the lips. “Make it look pretty!” You giggled slightly as you turned around with a few things in your hands.

“But you’re already in the room. I don’t think I could make it any prettier in here.” You heard him from behind you and your cheeks heated up.

“I-uh, well, uh, oh shush and start decorating!” You sputtered out as you fumbled with a few of the pumpkins, dropping one in the process and with that, you heard Ennoshita laugh out behind you.

An hour went by of decorating, there was a garland of fall leaves being draped over the T.V stand, around the island in your kitchen with pumpkins and squashes on shelves and acorns and pinecones all over the place. You both had set up some fall scented candles like cinnamon, apple spice, pumpkin pie and a vanilla and fig.

“Alright, so everything is set up, now we just have to get the apples and stuff squared away.” You spoke as you spun around a bag of chocolate chips in the kitchen table. “The boys will be here around 4, so we’ve got a little over an hour to set up the goodies.” You rubbed your hands together and a smile formed on your lips.

“Soooooo, we have a little while to…” Ennoshita popped up behind you, wrapped his arms around your waist and spoke in your ear softly, sending a wave of goosebumps covering your body.

“Enno.” You whispered out with a chuckle as you turned around so you faced the dark brunette boy with amusement dancing in your eyes.

“What? Sue me for wanting to fool around with my gorgeous girlfriend.” A smile formed on his face, making you melt in his arms at the sight.

You pursed your lips to the side as you thought in your head. “I guess for a little bit.” Bringing your lips into a smile as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him into you. Your lips grazed over each other’s for a moment before his lips fully connected with yours, sending heat coursing through your veins. He brought one hand from around your waist and trailed it along your back, ending up on the back of your head and his fingers wrapped themselves in your hair as he pulled you in even closer.

He walked backwards and maneuvered you both over to the couch where he laid you down, not for a second removing his lips from yours. Your head now laid against one of the pillows and your legs stretched out the length of the couch. Ennoshita was bent over you for a few seconds before moving himself so one leg was on the side of your body against the couch and the other one was propped up on the floor so he could keep from putting his entire weight on you.

You both made out for a while, your hands slipping under his shirt to trailing down his arms and up to his face. There wasn’t a part of his upper body you didn’t like to touch while you guys kissed. He kept himself propped up, one hand traveling over your body, slipping under your shirt as well every so often. You both were just in the moment that the time was just slipping by, the hands on the clock made their way around the numbers and before you knew it, it was 3:50 and Ennoshita’s phone started ringing.

He groaned out as he fished his phone out of his pants pocket. “It’s Narita.” He spoke as he answered it. “Hey, what’s up?” He sat up, as much as he could with you underneath him. With the break in contact, you brought your eyes lazily over to the clock and they widened quickly.

“Enno, Enno, off, off. It’s almost 4!” You scrambled underneath him as he started to move himself so you could get off.

“Yeah ~ B221 ~ We’ll leave the door unlocked. We’re still setting stuff up so just come in when you get here. ~ Okay, bye.” He hung up his phone and then looked up to you. “Yeah, Narita said that he and Kinoshita are almost here.”

Your eyes were still wide as you frantically moved throughout your kitchen, setting up a few tea-light melting bowls and you pulled out a stack of bowls, placing them on the counter. “How did you keep me down for an hour?” You finally looked up at him from across the island in your kitchen and watched him laugh.

“It’s not hard for me to keep myself tangled with you, you aren’t any different with me.” He ended his sentence with a smirk that calmed your nerves and allowed out a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess you aren’t wrong there.” Shaking your head, you threw a packet of oreos at him. “Crush these up and put them in this bowl.” You slid over a bowl as you went over to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a lighter and lit the tea lights. Opening a packet of meltable caramel, you poured it in the bowl above the tea light and did the same with the two different chocolates you’d grabbed from the store.

Every so often as you were filling up the different bowls with mini m&m’s, sprinkles, reese’s pieces and mini marshmallows, you would mix up the melting items, making sure everything got melted and then you heard a collection of voices opening up in your house.

“Hey, a few of us are here.” Narita spoke out and you could hear the shuffling of coats as you envisioned them taking them off and their shoes.

“Perfect, I’ve got a job for you all.” You spoke as Narita, Kinoshita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi walked into your kitchen.

“What do you need help with?!” Yachi spoke up with enthusiasm as she took a place next to you.

“Alright, you and Yamaguchi cut up the apples into small wedges and stick these sticks up through the sides. Then Tsukishima, you dip the apples into the ginger ale and lay them on the paper towel.” You spoke as you grabbed the ginger ale from your fridge and poured it into a tall glass.

Tsukishima eyed you as you did so. “Why are we dipping them in soda?”

You chuckled out lightly. “It prevents oxidation so the apples don’t turn brown before we dip and decorate them.”

His eyebrows furrowed slightly but he took a readied apple from Yamaguchi and dipped it then placed it on the towel, repeating the process every time an apple was handed to him.

The others that were there helped Ennoshita crush up pretzels, pecans and graham crackers, placing those in bowls scattered around the table.

Just as you finished up everything, more voices filled your apartment. “Have no fear! For we are finally here!” Noya yelled as he pranced through your living room to the kitchen, Tanaka and Hinata in tow with everyone still taking their jackets and shoes off. It may have seemed like your apartment was now cramped with the entire volleyball team here, but it was quite cozy.

You could hear chatter from multiple conversations but the volume stayed at a good level considering the amount of people scattered about your apartment. “Hey, Daichi, Suga, could you help me quick.” You ushered the both of them from their conversation. “Can you just pick up this coffee table and bring it into our bedroom?” You got a quick nod from the two as they lifted up the table with ease and brought it into your room.

“That good?” Daichi asked with a thumb pointing over to the table.

“It’s perfect, thanks.” You gave a rich smile to the both of them. “Alright everyone! Let’s dip some apples and get to the movie!” You clapped your hands together and heard an array of cheering from everyone as they made their way to the kitchen. They set up a line as they walked around the island in your kitchen, dipping apples and decorating them.

Up came your turn and you dipped them the way you liked it and put whatever toppings on you wanted and placed them on your plate. Ennoshita was right behind you, the two of you deciding to be last so everyone got what they wanted. “Hey babe?” You heard him speak up behind you.

“What’s up?” You turned your head to face him only to move your head into his finger that was covered in chocolate and he continued to smudge it across your nose and onto your other cheek. “Enno!!!” You gasped in shock as your boyfriend stood there laughing, earning a bunch of laughs from the boys. You payed back revenge with grabbing his face and bringing him in for a kiss, something that was habitual for you both so he didn’t think anything of it and didn’t push away. The chocolate that was on your cheeks got transferred onto his own and once he realized what happened, he chuckled in defeat. “Don’t play me Chikara.” You spoke with a serious face as you grabbed a napkin, wiping off Enno’s face and handing him the napkin to wipe off yours.

You both made your way over to the living room, grabbing the remote off the T.V stand you looked at the taken spots all around the room and landed your eyes on Ennoshita’s who had his arms open, waiting for you to take a spot on his lap which you gladly took. Booping his nose, you asked the group what they wanted to watch and heard a bunch of different answers.

A warm smile filled your face as you watched everyone bickering back and forth and snuggled in closer to Ennoshita. This was so much fun.


	6. Lev Haiba

**A/N: This one is a special one! I hope you enjoy it and let me know your thoughts down in the comments(((:**  
  
  
  
“Hey guys!” You spoke out loudly as you walked into the gym the boys always practiced in.

“Hey, Y/N!” Kuroo howled out and you could hear a small high from Kenma as the rest of the team spoke out their hello’s.

“Y/N!” You heard your name come out of your boyfriends’ mouth and you moved your gaze over to his, looking into his catlike eyes with a soft smile.

“Lev.” You said his name all cute like and put your hand behind your back as you twisted your toe on the ground.

“Done with your afternoon studies?” He placed a hand on your head and rubbed it slightly, giving you his captivating smile.

“Yeah. I also came with a question instead of just sitting around all practice watching you.” You spoke out, putting a small emphasis on the word ‘you’ to Lev, resulting in him blushing slightly.

“What was your question?” He tilted his head, awaiting the question.

“Actually, it’s for the whole team.” You spoke a little louder, getting the attention of all the boys in the gym.

~~~

So, you and Lev were going out, something that made your life, for a little over a month. He may be very confident and outgoing, but when it came to you before you were dating, he froze up some of the time, not knowing what to do. You were pretty good friends, as you were with the rest of the team but it didn’t stop him from getting flustered sometimes.

Even though at first glance, Lev could be pegged as intimidating, hard to talk to and too serious, but he captivated you the moment you saw him at Nekoma’s practice. He had little to no experience, only knowing he wanted to spike the ball down on the other side of the net. Your brother Kuroo noticed how you often would look at Lev during practice. Practices in which you showed up to all the time, for a reason other than just watching Lev. You weren’t a team manager or anything but you would wait for Kuroo to walk home together, and then it turned into wanting to be there to wait and walk with Lev.

Your brother would tend to tease you, knowing that you must have had a crush on the tall half Russian boy. Lev lived on the way home to your house from the school, so Kuroo would often ask him if he’d like to walk with you guys and he almost always said yes unless he had a prior commitment which was rare. Walking home, he’d be on your right and Kuroo on your left. Kuroo would get playful, bumping into you making you fall into Lev, bright red dusting your cheeks every time and a fist flying up and hitting Kuroo’s arm.

One day, Kuroo bumped into you a little to hard and you flew into Lev’s arms. His long arms wrapping themselves around you making sure you wouldn’t fall to the ground. While hearing chuckles come from Kuroo, you heard Lev speak under his breath, unsure to you whether or not it was something he wanted you to hear, but you did regardless. “It’s alright, I’ll always catch you.” Butterflies flew around in your body as you tried to push off of Lev and hit Kuroo, but his grasp was a little tighter than expected. But ever since that day, you longed to be wrapped in his arms again, and even though what he said forever roamed your thoughts, it didn’t seem any more than kind words since he never seemed to make any advances towards you.

Until one day, Inuoka gave him the confidence boost he needed to walk up to you and ask you out. The hopeful look in his intimidating catlike eyes that were mixed with worry and anxiousness melted you. You couldn’t help a smile from forming on your lips as you said yes to his question. “I’d love to go out with you, Lev.”

“Really?!” His eyes widened as his arms flew up and his hands grabbed onto your shoulders. You nodded your head with amusement in your eyes. “I’m going to make you so happy!” He blurted out quickly as your dreams became a reality and his arms wrapped themselves tightly around your body again.

So now, to present day, standing in the gym, you had wanted to ask your question.

“What’s up sis?” Kuroo walked over to you, the rest of the team waiting in a group around you.

“I already asked you this.” You laughed out slightly so you brought your gaze to the rest of the team. “So, seeing how Halloween falls on a Sunday this week, and it’s a school night and all… I was wondering if all of you would like to come over to Kuroo and I’s house for a Halloween party on Saturday instead?” You tilted your head questioning the team and everyone spewed out excited yes’s and definitely’s.

A disappointed look came across Lev’s face but he hid it fast by twirling a ball in front of his face. He blinked a few times, ‘Maybe she just forgot? We only have been dating for a little longer than a month…’ he thought in his head before getting snapped out of his thoughts.

“How about it, Lev? Want to come?” A smile appeared across your face as you waited for his response.

Of course he would act like he was extremely excited. Well, yeah he was extremely excited, he just loved doing things with you regardless of what it was, except he couldn’t stop his feelings from sparking with disappointment. “I’d love to Y/N.” He forced a bright smile to form on his lips.

“Yay! Okay, I’ll get more details put together and let all of you know!” You smiled out and spun, walking to the bleachers to set up your party.

So, yes, you were planning a Halloween party, but it was also mixed as a surprise birthday party for Lev. You had no problem throwing a party on a school night like Sunday, but since Lev’s birthday was the 30th of October, you wanted to have a birthday party for the tall boy. You figured he definitely thought you forgot his birthday, and no matter how badly you wanted him to know you didn’t forget, it would play into the best surprise party you could throw for him.

Practice was finally over and you had a list of things and details for the party on Saturday. “Hey Lev, do you want to head to the store with me to get some food and items for the party?” You couldn’t help it, you wanted to involve him a bit into your plans, and it would also give you a good idea of what kind of snacks and foods he would want to have for his birthday.

“Sure.” His spoke out as he picked up his bag from the ground.

“Great! Hey, Kuroo! We’re heading out! Picking up a few things for the party!” You waved off to your brother as you made your way out of the gym.

“Alright! Don’t stay out too late! Make sure she gets home safe, Lev.” Kuroo gave Lev little dagger eyes, but they were full of playfulness as well.

“Of course! I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.” He gave off a wave too before heading outside with you, wrapping his fingers in with yours, walking along the path.

It didn’t take long for you to walk around the store, it was just a convenience store for now but it gave you good ideas of what kind of snacks to get for Saturday.

The week for you went by slow, the anticipation for Saturday was strong and made time go by at a snail’s pace, but now, thankfully, it was the 30th! You told everyone to dress up, nothing crazy but since it is kind of a Halloween party that it would only be normal. You declared show time for Lev at 6, but you wanted everyone else there at 5:30, and yes, everyone knows that it’s going to be a surprise party as well.

You walked around your house, your parents were gone for the weekend, leaving the house in Kuroo’s and your care so you could host your party. Kuroo and you were walking around the house, putting up both Halloween decorations and birthday decorations as well. “Is this good here? He’ll see it right when he comes in.” Kuroo spoke as he was holding up a banner that said happy birthday across pillars that were by your mudroom, in view from the front door.

“It’s perfect!” You gave a large smile as you then made your way to the kitchen, preparing the food in separate bowls. You had just finished making oinarisan before you had started decorating and had it in a warmer to keep it warm along with some gyoza and aged tofu.

About 15 minutes had passed by before the house started to fill with voices. The team all started to arrive at the perfect time, dressed up as cats… all of them… of course, you wouldn’t expect anything less from the cats of Nekoma. As you watched all the cat ears roaming the house, you felt again, like time was going by slowly.

“The place looks good.” You heard the monotone voice of the team’s setter.

You turned to see Kenma standing next to you, his hair was up in a small ponytail on the back of his head with whiskers painted across his cheeks and cat ears on top his head. “Thanks, Kenma, you look good too, the cat ears suit you.” You chuckled out softly but he just shrugged and looked to the side, proceeding to walk away towards… who knows where…

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s almost showtime guys!” Your brother shouted out to the team. “Lev likes to be on time, so he should be here in 5 minutes. Everyone, take their places!” He spoke out at the team scattered, hiding behind coats, couches, chairs and tables. Some hid behind the curtains in the living room. Meanwhile, you shot him a quick text, letting him know the some of the guys were here already and to just let himself in. Within a few seconds, he sent back a thumbs up.

You took it upon yourself to hid around the corner, wanting to be the one to jump out directly in front of him. As you stood there, your heart started racing and you couldn’t help but have a smile form on your lips, your eyes starting to sparkle as the anticipation started to reach its’ peak. You heard slight footsteps along the stone pathway outside your door and the doorknob started to jiggle.

Your eyes found your brothers who gave you a big smile, a thumbs up and a nod just as the door opened.

Lev’s P.O.V

I grabbed the doorknob, twisting it slightly and it began to open. “Y/…. Huh?” My eyes scanned the house, the lights were off and I could barely see a thing. All of a sudden, a roar of yells filled my senses and the lights were flung on.

“SURPRISE!!!” My eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting and there was my team, all dressed up as… cats… I chuckled to myself slightly, I was dressed up as a cat as well. My eyes left the team landed on the gorgeous girl in the middle. My gorgeous girl. Confetti sprinkled around her like the twinkling of stars and my heart felt like it was swelling. She remembered.

“You guys…” I spoke out softly and a huge smile crept up on my face. “This is amazing!” If I could see myself right now, there definitely would be stars and sparkles shining in my eyes. “Y/N.” I spoke out as I made my way towards her. “Thank you so much.”

I bent down slightly and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her in tight as I lifted her off the ground and spun her around which wasn’t hard at all… she is tiny and I am basically a giant. I could hear her laughter filling my ears, granting me the sweetness of the sound. I slid her down back onto the ground and planted my lips onto hers. Feeling how she pushed back slightly, smiling into the kiss.

We did get flustered, kissing in front of our teammates but at this moment I didn’t really care. I felt so much joy right now that I didn’t mind the PDA.

“Hey, so,” Y/N spoke up, breaking away from our sweet kiss. “A lot of the snacks and stuff is already out.” She did a little head tilt to the kitchen. “And I also made some gyoza.”

I chuckled out. “You sure do love your gyoza.”

“But that’s not the best!” She piped up as she unfortunately wriggled out from my grasp and darted into the kitchen. I took this time to take in the scene around me. There was a picture of party balloons and spider webs, birthday banners and ‘Caution Do Not Enter’ strips. There was a mix of Halloween and birthday items and the entire team was here. Even Kenma who hates social events, well… I guess it wouldn’t be so hard to drag him over since he does live next door.

Anyway, Y/N came sprinting back into the room with something hidden behind her back. “Okay.” She huffed out. “You ready?” Her eyes were glimmering as they looked up into mine.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” I beamed out, an amused smile painted on my face as I watched my girlfriend fidget with excitement.

“Ta-da!” She swung her arms out from behind her, her hands holding a tiny paper plate with a somewhat squared shape of fried food.

My eyes widened at the sight. “Is that…?” I wondered out loud, seeing a smile grow even bigger on her face. “You made these for me?”

“Yes! Oinarisan is your favorite, and what’s best than to have your favorite food for your birthday?!” Her smile was as big as my feelings for her, the brightness of it filling my heart with even more happiness.

I grabbed the fried tofu ball off the plate and took a bit, being granted with a warm delicious taste. My eyes sparkled back up. “This is amazing! Can I have more!?” I spoke out energetically as I finished the rest in one bite.

She tilted her head with a smile, her eyes crinkling up in the cutest way. “Of course! I’ll get all the warm foods out.” She grabbed the collar of my shirt quickly and brought me down, kissing my cheek before twisting to face everyone else. “Alright! Get some snacks in you and I’ll have the bigger dishes out right away!”

An array of woops and hollers filled the house as everyone got ready to eat. Looking around, my teammates and my amazing girlfriend… they have given me the best birthday I could have ever asked for.


	7. Nishinoya Yuu

“Hey, Y/N?”

You heard a voice coming from your left as you turned to be greeted by the spunky Libero of your school. “Hey, Noya. What’s up?”

“I uh… What are you doing Satur… Sat.. um.. nevermind!” You could see a light pink dust his cheeks as he turned around swiftly and had his head down as he stalked out of the room.

You blinked a few times before shaking your head and chuckling lightly. “He’s so silly sometimes.” You smiled to yourself, you knew what he was trying to do. He hasn’t exactly hidden his feelings for you. For the past month, he’s failed drastically to ask you out but did you want to help him by letting him know? Nope. Well, yeah, it would speed up the dating process for you both, but you can be a little sinister sometimes and just loved to see him blush like crazy.

The way he says your name makes butterflies flutter crazily, your blood heating up dramatically, but on the outside, you played it cool. Your crush on Noya isn’t the most recent of happenings, ever since you were paired in Gym class back during first year did the feelings that raged on inside of you appear. As for Noya’s feelings towards you, you didn’t know when they started. He only recently started to try and pursue you, so who knows, maybe they started when yours started, or maybe they started only a month ago. Nonetheless, it was something that made you happy knowing, yeah, you could help him out a bit, but where’s the fun in that?

Noya came back to class, making a big scene by slamming open the door, determination written all over his face as he stood in the doorway. “Y/N!”

Your eyes widened at the sudden loudness but you just stared at the boy. “Uh… Noya?”

“Go to the fall festival with me!” He yelled out, his chest rising and falling fast from running back to the classroom and yelling.

Everyone in the classroom gasped and brought their curious eyes to you, watching and waiting for how you would answer. You sat at your desk with a huge smile on your face, “Took you long enough to ask me Nishinoya.”

There were small giggle from the girls in your class as Noya’s eyes widened and a smile appeared on his. “Is that a yes?” His eyes were filled with hope and you nodded your head. “YES!” He jumped up high with such excitement.

“Calm down Noya.” You giggled out and you met his shy but happy eyes.

“Alright, well, great! So, Saturday!!! Meet me by the entrance to the festival at 3!!” He spoke out fast and really loud, having you laugh out again at the loud, boisterous boy. As he ran down the hall you could hear some of the teachers yelling at him to not run, not much to your surprise.

~~~~

“Do you want to get a candy apple? We can grab one quick and try and catch the haybale ride?” Noya spoke with high energy.

Your eyes squinted a bit as you smiled and nodded your head. “I would love that.” Your insides were bubbling with joy. Although, he has yet to hold your hand, but considering it took him quite a bit to ask you on a date, you didn’t expect all that much just yet. “I’d like mine with milk chocolate and sprinkles, please.” You gave him a huge smile when you both got to the stand and you decided to wrap your arms around his arm and hug on to him while he ordered.

“I-uh, yeah. Of course.” He sputtered out with a blush panting his cheeks as he turned and ordered your apple.

You looked up at the libero with a smile not only across your lips, but was present in your eyes as well as he handed you your apple. “Thanks Noya.” He smiled out.

“So, lets go catch the ride!” He spoke out, grabbing your free hand and dragging you along with him.

~~~~

You got on the ride, sitting next to your… something? You looked over at him, watching him smile and enjoy himself which made you smile even more.

“Are you having a good time?” His brought his gaze to yours, locking them with your eyes.

You gave him a big smile, tilting your head and your eyes crinkling. “Of course I am, I’m out here with you. How could it get any better, Noya?”

“Good, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He threw you a bright smile, making your heart skip beats.

The hayride was fun, you were just brought around the field and into the parking lot but still, you were sitting next to the only person you would want to be.

Time was flying by, you walked around playing random fall games with him, carved a mini pumpkin and jumped in some leaf piles scattered around the festival. It was great, you loved being spunky and rambunctious but none of your friends were like that, so having Noya with you made you comfortable to just go all out.

“Hey Noya!” You grabbed a hand full of leaves and waited him to turn with a ‘what’s up?’ Once he did, you threw the leaves you picked up at him, showering him with multicolored leaves.

“Hey!” He yelled out and grabbed his own handful and threw them at you. You went back and forth, getting stared at and laughed at but eh, who cares, you were having the time of your life. But then, unfortunately, the festival was closing and it was time for everyone to leave.

“Well, I had fun Nishinoya.” You gave him a small and bumped him slightly against the arm as you were walking out of the front gates.

“So did I.” He laughed out but it sounded different than his normal laughs.

“Hey…” You stopped him by grabbing his arm. “What’s wrong? You sound weird.”

He looked at you surprised that you noticed something like that and he hadn’t even noticed his tone changed. “Uh…” He scratched the back of his head and then shook it. Looking down slightly, he grabbed both your hands, holding them in front of each other. He was a bit fidgety as he kept trying to keep his eyes on you, his cheeks starting to turn red. “Can we… date? Like not like now, not just hanging around and doing things together but like being together. Like, I want to hold your hand at school, to walk you to your classroom and give you a kiss before class starts. I want you to be at my games as my girlfriend, not just someone from school at the game, but my fan, the person cheering for me more than just being a member of the Karasuno team. I want to be able to have you be mine and only mine.”

Your eyes widened and your heart began to swell at his words. You couldn’t help but smile largely at his corniness. “I wouldn’t want it any other way. But now you have to walk me to class every day.” You pulled him by the hands, bring him closer and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Now, you can walk me home if you’d like.”

His cheeks brightened again before he nodded quickly. “Yeah of course, it’s only proper that I walk my girlfriend home.” And with that, he let go of one hand while keeping ahold of your other one and bringing it to his side. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of these characters and some of the plots. I do not own any of the photos used either. And for your OC I definitely do not own you. These stories are purely for the enjoyment of the readers and are not to be used to publish for money*  
Enjoy reading!!!  
Check my page for other anime one shots I have written!!


End file.
